The Doctor and the Child
by K.M Dawson
Summary: this is a fic that is about the child that he never knew he had, the child that River kept a secret and what happens when a certain monster tries to come between them all
1. The unexpected pull

"Doctor? What's going on, what's happening?" demanded a frazzled looking Amelia Pond. No sooner did the words leave her mouth when her hand shot out to grab the console as the TARDIS gave another tremendous lurch. "Doctor, answer me", she demanded, the Scottish within her surfacing.

"It's River, she's somewhere close and the TARDIS can sense her, and since she is the child of the TARDIS, it feels attached and is being pulled towards her," the Doctor explained. He's funny that man (for lack of a better word, since he was not particularly fond of Martian, since he is not from mars) , the suit he wears never changes, only the colour of his bow tie that he insists is 'cool'. "For some reason the pull is unusually strong today, normally I can find a way to override it, to have some control but…" he trailed off quietly, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well whatever is going on, can we please land this thing, I'm starting to feel sick, and I kind of want to see my daughter." The Doctor looked up surprised at the voice, as if he forgot that Rory was even there. Rory, the man who waited, the last centurion, Mr. Pond.

"You're the nurse! Do something to make your self feel better!" the Doctor said, only half serious.

"Oh really, that thought never crossed my mind," was the response, in a tone that was dripping in sarcasm, "but seriously, please—

The sound of the TARDIS' familiar whine cut the air, and promptly shut Rory up. With one last shudder, the TARDIS became still and silence was almost deafening. The three occupants took one look at each other, and raced for the door. Amy, upon reaching the door first, flung it open—and gasped in surprise.


	2. Mandpidra

Amy, upon reaching the door first, flung it open—and gasped in surprise.

Of all the places that Amy has seen, on all of her adventures that the Doctor has taken her on, this by far, was the most amazing planet she has ever seen. "Doctor, where are we exactly?" Amy asked, with a tone of awe.

"I don't actually know…. I've haven't the chance to memorize the whole galaxy, I've taken a few days off." Was the witty remark from the Doctor.

"why don't you ask the TARDIS to check for us- I mean you?" inquired Rory quietly, "and more importantly, does anyone see Mel- um…River?"

The TARDIS' console lit up in rapid concession, providing the Doctor and his companions with the answers they were looking for.

Planet name: mandpidra

Planet function: disaster

Government: democracy

Planet type: terrestrial

Terrain: forest

Gravity: standard

Atmosphere: type 1 (breathable)

Length of day: 26 hours

Length of year: 108 local days

Hydrosphere: moderate

Temperature: temperate

Population: 250

Starport: landing field

Tech level: feudal

"But Doctor, what the heck is all that supposed to mean? I mean really, temperature is temperate?" Amy couldn't wrap her head around all of the words on the screen, let alone pronounce the name of the planet. "I mean it's cool and all, beautiful really, but after what happened the last time I was in a forest with you and River, I'm not sure I want to go back out there…." Amy trailed off with a look of alarm on her face, and the Doctor wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Amy, there is nothing for you to worry about, this is a much better planet then any of the other forest based ones around, like Gampibah, that place is just…. Well, its not here." The Doctor told Amy, trying to calm the panic that was starting to set in on her delicate features. "Were going to be fine, all of us, were going to see River, isn't that what you wanted?" He continued.

"Wait, hold on a minute, what exactly happened the last time? I don't remember you ever telling me that story." Rory asked Amy feeling, for the umpteenth time, totally and completely lost in the presence of his wife and her oldest friend. He noticed Amy give a fleeting glance towards the Doctor, feeling the odd twinge of jealousy that often overtook his mind. "Amy please tell me, I hate seeing you look so freaked out," the man pled to his wife.

Amy took a deep breath, and began to tell her story…


	3. Alexander

_**Authors note: I'm going to apologise from the get go for not updating sooner, I've been having some problems with my laptop, and had to get it fixed, but here it is. I decided not to write Amy's story, because all it is, is from "flesh and stone", and I figured that all of you would have seen and known that story line. But that is where Amy's fear of the angels began. We all know that's what Amy saw behind her door in the Gods complex. So I'm going to stop rambling, but thank you all for reading, and for those who will keep reading even more! Please rate and review, let me know!**_

"So yea, you stupid face, that's why I don't like the forest, angels and, really statues in general…" Amy said, finally finishing her story. Just thinking of her time down in the Byzantium gave her goose flesh. She still had nightmares of those weeping angels. If only they were really just statues, if only… Many good things happened that day as well, she met her daughter for the first time (the one that she hadn't had yet), and her trust in the Doctor was solidified. "Can you believe that that was the first time that I ever met River?" She asked in awe.

"At least you got to see her right from the beginning, I had to wait months, and then we forgot she even existed, and then we found out that she was- is, our daughter." Rory said in answer, somewhat bitterly. He was still at a loss for words that Amy had left the night before their wedding, to gallivant across the universe, with a mad man that she barely even knew. He had forgiven her already, how could he not, she came back, she always comes back.

"Well common then Pond's, lets get cracking!" The Doctor exclaimed, that look of pure joy back on his face at the thought of seeing River again. It had only been a few weeks for them, since the last time they saw her, but for the Doctor it seemed like forever. Maybe it was because of his age, or just the lack of her presence, he found himself thinking of her more often, but never letting himself think past their flirty banter. They could never be anything more, it was too dangerous, even for the amazing River Song. The Doctor had been married a few times, and has had children, which is why he could never stand to hear a child cry, it just reminded him of the children that he has outlived, and the wives he had lost. "Let's find your daughter!"

"River!" Amy exclaimed, hugging her daughter from behind, relief flooding her features at the sight of her.

"Oh! Hello mummy, daddy!…. Doctor." River said, flustered at the sight of her parents, and even more so at the man in the bowtie, whose gaze she couldn't make herself meet. "It's great to see you all again, I miss you very much." She continued.

"How have you been River, hope you didn't miss me too much!" the Doctor interjected, with a slight smile on his face.

"I've been alright, miss the TARDIS a lot, and the adventures…" she said, not fully answering the question. The Doctor could sense something different about the woman, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "This planet is so amazing though, and the people are so –

"Mummy! Mummy where are you?" a little boys frantic call filled the air. River's eyes filled with fear at the sound, rushing to the boy, who ran into her arms and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. Once the boy was safe in her arms, River's face softened, and the Doctor finally figured out what was different about River. She had the same gleam in her eye that Amy had when she proudly showed the Doctor her baby girl, when she told him she was a mother.

Amy also noticed the attachment between the child. Wonderingly she asked "River, who is that?"

River looked up at her mother, unease passing over her features for a fraction of a second, and with a glance at the Doctor, she answered, "This is Alexander, my son."


	4. straight through my heart

_**Authors note: first off, I would like to apologise for how long it has taken me to upload. I had major writers block, mixed with some personal issues. Secondly, I would like to thank anyone who is continuing on and reading this still. Thirdly, please do not be afraid of the review button, I would love to hear what you all think of the story so far. So yea, read on!**_

"River, who is that?"

River looked up at her mother, unease passing over her features for a fraction of a second, and with a glance at the Doctor, she answered, "This is Alexander, my son."

Time stopped. Well not really, time never stops, but that's how the Doctor felt that second, like everything in his life was crashing down around him. How? Who? How long has it been since he has seen River, how long had he left her on her own? And who!? Who could have possibly taken his spot? What if Alexander was HIS son? Why didn't she tell me? How could she keep him from me?

"How long have I been gone River?" Asked the Doctor in a voice so low, and full of dread.

River hesitated before answering, in a voice almost as low as his, so not to awaken the now sleeping Alexander. "It's been about 8 years…" she said, the tears filling her eyes. She blinked them away hastily, and turned her back to the man with the bowtie. "Well, lets not just stand around, it's going to get hot, fast, come on, lets go inside." And with that River walked off, hoping that no more questions would be asked.

Amy took one look at the Doctor and she knew. She knew what he was feeling. He had the same look on his face that she had, when she found out that her daughter had been taken away from her, after only knowing her for three weeks.

"Doctor?" She asked hesitantly, treading on dangerous ground, knowing full well how the time lord got when he was upset. "Rory, go ahead with River, we'll be along in a second." Rory gave his wife a longing look, but went anyways, always doing whatever he could to make her happy. After Rory was out of earshot, Amy turned back to the Doctor. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, tears he refused to let fall. The woman put her arms around her oldest friend, and put her head on his chest, hearing the abnormal rhythm of his two hearts beating. "You know… there's still a chance…." She started

"No," said the Doctor quickly, cutting her off. "Please don't say it." He lifted his arms and pulled Amy closer to him, smelling the familiar scent of her shampoo engulfing him, instantly making him calmer. He rested his cheek upon her fiery locks, and let the tears slip from his eyes. "I don't- can't get my hopes up, just for her to tell me I'm wrong. Until River confirms that Alexander is my son, I can't let myself get used to being a father again…" the pure sorrow seeping into his voice.

Amy looked up at him, and brought one hand up to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down the mans face. It broke her heart to see the Doctor like this, as if he no longer had the strength to fight. "I think what we all need, is to sit down and get some answers, okay?" Amy said lightly, pulling the man in the direction that her husband and daughter had traveled recently. "Then we will get this whole Alexander thing settled, and you'll find out if you have a son."


	5. The almost answered question

_**authors note: i was so upset that i made you all wait for like 5 days for an update, i sat myself down and just wrote. i'm sorry for the length, but i thought it would be a good length for what i was getting at! and i finally learned how to insert the horizontal line 3 yay for me!**_

Amy looked up at him, and brought one hand up to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down the mans face. It broke her heart to see the Doctor like this, as if he no longer had the strength to fight. "I think what we all need, is to sit down and get some answers, okay?" Amy said lightly, pulling the man in the direction that her husband and daughter had traveled recently. "Then we will get this whole Alexander thing settled, and you'll find out if you have a son."

* * *

When Amy entered the room with the Doctor, she was greeted with the sight of her daughter sprawled upon the floor with a laughing child seated on her back, and her husband looking at the two with so much love and admiration.

"So, um, River, I think you have some explaining to do," Amy said, with one hand on her hip, the other resting on the Doctors back, as to re-assure the man. "How old are you sweetie?" her question directed at the child, who looked at her with eyes that much resembled the Doctors. _Relax _she thought; _many people have the same colour eyes. _

The little boy looked at his mother before answering, with a proud smile filling his face " I'm 13!"

Everyone looked up in surprise at his answer, and looked at River for conformation. "He's 13 in Mandpidran years, but about 7 in earth years," she explained, all the time avoiding the Doctors eyes.

The Doctors eyes widened at the news, his mind flashing back to the last time he had seen River, Christmas dinner at the Ponds'. That night they…. Well you know. He blushed at the mere thought of Rivers bare skin beneath him. It was neither a first or a last for either of them. "You told me how long, but tell me, when was the last thing we did together?" He asked River, a hint of urgency in his voice.

River didn't answer right away. She tried to keep her face composed, but her mask slipped, for only a second, but she pulled it back, and with a small smile she said, "Well, it was around-

She was cut off by the sound of an alarm going off outside of her house, shrill and loud. Cracks in the walls opened, and bright red flashing lights emerged. River lost her mask once more, but this time she did nothing to get it back. She grabbed her son and began to run. "Follow me, we need to get to the bunker," she yelled back to her family. "HURRY!"

Without thinking twice they followed her, the Doctor taking up the rear, sonic-ing everything in sight. A worried look came across his face, "You're not going to like this Amy, it's—

"Angels, their here," whispered the red-head.

"Yes," said the Doctor, "how did you know" he asked. Before she could answer, the Doctor bumped into Amy, who was frozen in shock. The Doctor saw her face first, and then slowly he looked up, right into the path of a weeping angel.


	6. Don't forget!

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for both the length and the timing. i tried to get it done sooner, but i simply haven't had the time. as always, thanks to the readers, new and old. please send in the reviews and the favs! - K.M. Dawson

"Angels, their here," whispered the red-head.

"Yes," said the Doctor, "how did you know" he asked. Before she could answer, the Doctor bumped into Amy, who was frozen in shock. The Doctor saw her face first, and then slowly he looked up, right into the path of a weeping angel.

* * *

"Amy," the Doctor started.

"I know Doctor, believe me I know, 'don't blink, blink and you're dead'" she retorted. "As if I need to be told twice, they scare the Ood out of me."

The Doctor allowed himself a slight chuckle, before bringing himself to the task at hand. He slowly lifted his sonic and sent out a distress signal, which was sent to Rivers vortex manipulator _we got stopped by some angels, send cordites of bunker, please. _He thought to the sonic, hoping beyond hope that her and her son had gotten there safe. All he needed was a child's death weighing on his mind.

The Doctors sonic made a whirring sound and he lifted it, reading the message that River had sent back; _got to the bunker safe with Alexander, but you lot need to get here soon, and for god's sake DON'T FORGET THE TARDIS! _The TARDIS! How could he have forgotten the TARDIS? His head snapped up, "Amelia, I know you're scared, and when you get scared you get defiant, but you need to listen." He paused before continuing, "We have to go back to the TARDIS." He finished hurriedly, trying to ignore the look of panic that it caused.

"Scared? Whose scared?" asked Amy, in fake bravado. She tore her eyes away from the angels for a split second, to risk a glance at the Doctor and Rory. With her mouth set in a line, she began inching her way back to the TARDIS, her eyes never again leaving the angels.

That's when the earth started to shake, one minute Amy was walking, the next she was falling. Rory grabbed her and started running. The Doctor caught up in no time, telling them when to turn, and what tree to avoid. Finally they reached the TARDIS. The door swung open, and there was River.


End file.
